hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Spatchcock
Angie Spatchcock is a magician, waitress and former girlfriend of John Constantine. Her first appearance was in Hellblazer issue 175. Appearance and personality Angie is first introduced as a twenty-something waitress at a greasy spoon cafe in Liverpool, England. She introduces herself as 'a real piece of work - ask anyone' - a mirror of how John introduced himself to Swamp Thing in the 80s. Her personality is more than enough to back up her claim: she's sharp-tongued, a talented magician and a scrappy fighter. However, she does have a more vulnerable side that comes to the fore when she's around her brother Jason, a paranoid schizophrenic whom she has had to care for on occasion. While she was always portrayed as being independent and strong-willed, her most recent appearance - at John's wedding in Hellblazer issue 275 showed her to be somewhat bitter about the dissolution of her relationship with John; she was also a little chubby, apparently due to comfort-eating. Fictional biography Angie met John while he was investigating a series of suicides in a Liverpool council block. Recognising him, she introduced herself as a fellow magician but, wary of her youth, he gave her the cold shoulder. She then went on to investigate independently but was attacked by two men who cut her to ribbons. While she was hospitalised John gave her an injection of demon blood that healed her wounds. He then went off to deal with the attackers - an act of heroism that would have cost him his life if Angie hadn't turned up at the last minute and knocked one of them unconscious with an iron. Angie offered to help John out regularly but he turned her down. (Hellblazer issue 175-176, 2002) thumb|left|Angie punches out John The pair met again a couple of months later after both being warned of strange goings-on at a mental asylum in Bedfordshire, where Angie's brother Jason was hospitalised. It turned out that the doors between the worlds of the living and the dead had opened and spirits were passing through them - a sign that a creature called The Shadow Dog was approaching. Jason was briefly possessed but Angie was able to knock him out and John subsequently sent the souls back to the afterlife. (Hellblazer issue 182-183, 2003) thumb|Angie visits Eden John and Angie then went globe-trotting to find out more about The Shadow Dog; during their travels Angie was able to access Eden, where she was given a mysterious branch by an angel. At the end of their trip, and with the vital information to hand, the pair finally consummated their relationship. (Hellblazer issue 184-183, 2003) Angie helped John destroy The Shadow Dog, which was unfortunate as it turned out that it was actually an ally, protecting humanity from The Beast. Worse, The Beast had been inhabiting Jason Spatchcock's otherwise dead body. Now free to do what it wanted, The Beast proceeded to take over the minds of almost all the world's population. Angie protected herself from his attack and then became a one-woman cavalry, providing Swamp Thing with the branch she received in Eden so that he could fold it into his body and develop armour capable of fighting the creature. While it distracted him, Angie, Chas Chandler and Gemma Masters were able to create a spell that would destroy the creature totally. (Hellblazer issue 189-193, 2004) thumb|left|Angie opens a portal to Hell with a bottle of blood and organs In the year that followed, Constantine was rendered amnesiac and his location was hidden from Angie's scrying by the demon Rosacarnis. Eventually Rosacarnis bore three children with John - children who went after his friends and lovers, including Angie. However, she was able to summon up a defence against the attack. She subsequently helped Gemma create a portal to Hell into which John went to confront Rosacarnis head on. Angie held the fort while he was away, but in the end she wasn't able to stop John from losing his sister or brother-in-law. She subsequently tried to console him but he was having none of it. (Hellblazer issue 204-213, 2005) thumb|Angie leads the troops Angie didn't hear from John until over a year later, when she discovered that he was at the heart of a deadly empathy virus that had left Glasgow cordoned off by the army. Realising that the virus would destroy the entirety of Britain if the quarantine was breached, she convinced Gemma and Chas to head up and help John out - protected by a spell she'd created. (Hellblazer issue 224-228, 2006-2007) Most recently Angie was seen at the wedding of John Constantine and Epiphany Greaves, where she seemed to be uncharacteristically bitter about John hooking up with someone else. She was a little portly, suggesting that she had been comfort eating. (Hellblazer issue 275, 2011) Spatchcock Spatchcock Spatchcock Spatchcock Spatchcock